Thankful For You
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at America's house. He invites his brothers to celebrate the event. Little did he know that he would find the person he was truly thankful for had been there almost the whole time. USUK. Somewhat of a Prequel to my other story, Snowed In


_Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving from me to you! This is both a Thanksgiving present and a kind of prequel to my other story Snowed In. Be sure to check that out :D I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving! You don't need to read Snowed In to understand this story, so don't worry ;)_

_

* * *

_  
Thanksgiving in North America. It's a holiday that is celebrated both in Canada and in America. But because America is actually, oh I don't know, not invisible to the other countries it is more known as a holiday exclusive to the United States of America. This year, though, America wanted to do something a little different for Thanksgiving. He wanted to share it with his family. With his brother and foster father... Brother... Thing.

A few days before Thanksgiving, America called up Canada and England. Canada was more than happy to celebrate the American Thanksgiving with the brother he didn't get to see that often. England needed a little more coxing, but agreed to celebrate the holiday with his ex-colony. Sealand happened to be visiting England at the time and insisted he go too. England was not particularly happy when America more than happily allowed the small nation to come, but Sealand was very excited to be included in the holiday celebrations.

Canada arrived the day before Thanksgiving after driving to the little suburb of New York in his car. America only had one guestroom and Canada happily suggested that he and Sealand sleep on the couches in the living room so that England, the older country, could have the bed in the guestroom. He and America then went out to buy food for the next day including one large turkey.

England and Sealand arrived in New York a little after five in the evening that same day. They had taken a taxi from the airport that was only about a half hour's drive away. America and Canada were lazing around watching television when the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Welcome, bro!" America greeted the two nations. England looked less than happy, but Sealand looked like a little kid in a candy factory.

"Hi, America!" Sealand exclaimed, "New York is so big! Have you ever gotten lost in it?"

"Oh sure, plenty of times," America responded with a cheerful grin. Sealand ducked under his arm and raced into the living room to see his other brother, Canada.

"Don't run!" England shouted after him knowing full well that it would have no effect on the overly excited nation.

"Oh, it's Ok," America replied, "Come on in. Can I take your bag?" Before England could respond, America grabbed the two suitcases that were on his front porch. He put Sealand's bag in the living room next to Canada's and led England upstairs to the guest room. "You'll be sleeping in here," America explained, "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall."

The two countries then left the room and joined the rest of the family in the living room to watch the Thanksgiving movies that were on the different television stations. Around nine, England insisted that Sealand had to go to bed and Canada explained that he was tired from a long drive. The nations said their good nights and America got some blankets for the two nations that would be spending the night on his couches. England and America retired upstairs, but America invited England into the sitting room that was in the master bedroom for some hot chocolate (and tea) for a chat before bed.

"New York is just as I remembered it," England said as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" America replied.

"Most of the other countries live in their capitols right in the city. Why did you pick here to live?" England asked.

"I guess because Washington D.C is just a bit boring," America explained, "It's really just filled with stiff politicians and my boss who lives there. And my boss is one scary dude." America forced a laugh. "Sometimes I just want to be as far away from him as possible, you know?" America began to chuckle a little and England followed.

"Yes," England concurred, "Even my boss can get a little scary at times too. But I take it like a man and face it." He smiled just a little bit at America.

"Well, then," America smiled back, "I guess I'm just not as strong as you."

The two talked all the way until midnight. Neither were very tired, or, they just wouldn't admit it. America brought England back to the guest room. While England went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, America sat on the guestroom bed and thought for a few minutes. England sure did look great that day even after traveling in a plane for most of the day.

"But maybe," America thought, "I would have thought that even if he looked horrible." He sat there for a few more moments thinking. America soon came to the conclusion that there was a slight possibility that maybe, just maybe, he was kinda sorta in love with the elder nation.

England came back into the room with the day's clothes in his hands. He paused in the doorway seeing America lost in thought at the end of the bed he would be sleeping in that night. "America," England asked venturing into the room, "Are you Ok?"

America looked up startled as if he had forgotten England was in his home at all. "Uh... Yeah," America said faking a smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sick or something?" England asked worriedly letting his inner parent take over.

"No I'm fine," America lied. Suddenly a large blast of lightning lit up the whole room. This was quickly followed by a huge roll of thunder that was so loud it seemed to shake the whole house. America responded with a scream as tears dotted his eyes.

England, in full on parent mode, rushed over to America and held him tightly. "It's Ok, Alfred," England said to the now scared country, "It's just... The angels bowling. It's Ok."

"I... I'm fine," America lied, "How's Sealand? I hope he's not scared."

England looked at America with questioning eyes. "Sealand lives in the middle of the ocean. He's more than used to these kinds of storms. You on the other hand..."

"I'm fine," America said cutting him off. America didn't want to admit it, but he had never really gotten over his old fear of thunderstorms from when he was little. He hated the loud noises now more than ever. When he was little, it was just a small irrational fear. Now that he was older, the thunder reminded him of something. Gun shots. Gun shots everywhere.

America buried his head into England's chest. England stroked the nation's hair until the thunderstorm had quieted down. "Th... Thanks," America blushed embarrassed at showing weakness to the older nation.

"It's Ok," England soothed, "I'll sleep with you tonight." England was now truly in all out parent mode. He just wanted to make America feel better. Though, maybe it wasn't just his inner parent talking. Maybe it was something else.

America could have fought the elder nation, but deep down wanted more than anything to sleep with England like he had when he was younger. The two went down the hallway to America's room. England tucked America in and then climbed into the big king sized bed. They made their way to the middle of the bed where England held America tightly.

"I love you, Alfred," England said softly.

"I love you too, Arthur," America responded before falling into what was the best sleep of his life.

* * *

The next day was filled with turkey eating and fun. Sealand and Canada broke the wishbone and Sealand won. "I wish to be acknowledged as a country!" he had exclaimed to the table. The countries watched television and played games. It was really a very fun day.

America and England were actually getting along much to Canada's surprise and happiness. The two were sitting closer to each other than they had in years. They seemed to be having a great time being with everyone and an even better time being with each other.

Maybe it was just a love they have always had for each other that had never died even after the war. Or maybe, just maybe, it was a love that truly meant something. A love that meant they wanted to be together forever. Maybe not as countries, but as friends, best friends, and lovers.

As the two spent the happy day together, they found their feelings developing. Little did they know that their strength and relationship was going to be put to the test in just a short while. But for now they were together. And that's all that mattered to them.

That night before bed, America was again in England's room. "Hey England," America said, "What are you thankful for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well on Thanksgiving, you're supposed to talk about what you're thankful for," America explained, "So what are you thankful for?"

Thinking for a moment, England wondered what he truly was thankful for. "To be honest," he sighed, "You." A small, but not awkward, silence followed. "What are you thankful for?" England asked the younger nation.

In a solemn, but heartfelt voice America said, "I'm thankful for you."

* * *

_DAWWW ;D_

_Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone :D I hope you all have a wonderful day :3_


End file.
